fredthemonkeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lazy is as Lazy Does
After a nice, relaxing vacation, Space Chicken returns to find nothing done. Can a platypus be the answer?! Cast (in order of appearance): Space Chicken, Mr. D (mentioned), Fred, Sceb, Clydex Places: Entrance of House, Fred's Room, Website, Basement, Kitchen Date: April 2004 Running Time: 4:01 Quotes (door opens, Space Chicken comes inside carrying a suitcase) Space Chicken: Hey, I'm back. (puts suitcase down) Hello? Anyone here? (leaves the room, then is shown to visit the website) Yoohoo! Mr. Deutsch? (looks at the website) What on Earth? (turns around, slightly worried) What's going on? (leaves website, then goes to visit Fred's room and shows Fred sleeping) Hello? Fred? (angrily) Ugh, you're always sleeping. (leaves the room, then visits Sceb in the basement with Sceb playing) Ah. Finally. Someone here. And conscious. Sceb: (looks at Space Chicken, stops playing) Oh. Hey bro. How's it going? (resumes playing) Space Chicken: Uh... okay I guess. But... what's up with the site? Sceb: What do you mean? Space Chicken: Well, I know you said you were gonna do that "CLOSED" April Fools joke, but that was 3 weeks ago, and, what happened to last Friday's update? Sceb: Huh. Yeah. You better put that up soon. (close-up of Space Chicken, with background darkened) Space Chicken: What? What are you talking about? I thought we all agreed you guys would cover this week too. (shows Sceb and Space Chicken in the screen again) Sceb: Too? What are you talking about? Space Chicken: You guys did update last week, right? (close-up of Sceb, with background darkened) Sceb: Pfft. Well, I sure didn't. Didn't[1] you? (shows Sceb and Space Chicken in the screen again) Space Chicken: What? I've been on vacation in Arizona for 3 weeks. Sceb: Huh. And...when was that? (close-up of Space Chicken, with background darkened) Space Chicken: The past 3 weeks, you guys were supposed to update while I was gone. (shows Sceb and Space Chicken in the screen again) Sceb: (looks right and left) Who, Fred? Space Chicken: (angrily) All of you! We had a meeting about it before I left! (no longer angrily, but shocked) I wrote you a reminder on the WHITE BOARD! (shows the 2 space chickens and a white board saying "GUYS - UPDATE THE SITE!") Sceb: When did we get that? (close-up of Space Chicken, with background darkened) Space Chicken: (very shocked) It's been there since you moved in! (shows Sceb and Space Chicken in the screen again) Sceb: (while Space Chicken is quickly breathing) Whoa. Whoa. Chill out. Man... you need a vacation. (Space Chicken shrieks) (text "THE NEXT DAY" appears along with a sun, then it cuts to Sceb's eyes tired while still playing) Sceb: Oh man. That battle took forever. Ugh, what time is it? Noon, huh? That means it's time for breakfast. (cuts to a black screen, but not for long as Sceb opens a door) Sceb: Oh, let's see what we got here. Monkey-O's, Cat Food, oh. Chocoloopies. (takes out Chocoloopies box that says "CHOCOLOOPIES!") Breakfast of Champions. It says so right here on the box. (Sceb closes the door) (Sceb is shown walking with the box to a table with Clydex sitting near the table) Sceb: (hums) (singing) Gettin' me (Clydex looks at Sceb) some Chocoloopies- uh (stops singing). (to Clydex) Uh, who are you? Clydex: I'm a platypus. Sceb: OK... what are you doing here? Clydex: Um... I'm a platypus. Sceb: (slightly confused) Uh huh. Space Chicken: Oh, Sceb. (shows both Space Chickens in the screen) This is Clydex. I hired him to help me out with the site a bit, cause... you guys are just way too lazy. (cuts to both space chickens and Clydex in the screen) Clydex: I'm a platypus. Space Chicken: Oh. Right. Yeah. He's a platypus. (walks away) Sceb: Yeah, I heard. Uh... OK then. (to Clydex) Uh. Do you want some Chocoloopies there Clydex? (small pause) Clydex: I'm a platypus. Sceb: Oh. Yeah. I guess, platypus don't really eat Chocoloopies, huh? (pause) (text "The End" appears in green background, then it disappears) (credits begin) (text "Written by JKR" appears) (text "Animated by Q & JKR" appears) (text "Written by JKR" appears) (text "Music by BDDB" appears) (text "Voiced by JKR & BDDB" appears) (text "Directed by JKR" appears) (text "Copyright 2004" appears) (text "This cartoon brought to you buy Chocoloopies!" and "It says so right on the box!" appears) (after a few seconds, a Fred and Sceb puppet appears) Fred: (puppet moving, voice heard only) Hey. Hey remember? How we used to do that "thing"? At the end of the credits? Where, something else would happen? So that people would stay for the credits? How come we never do that anymore? Sceb: (puppet moving, voice heard only) Well, I'm sure not gonna do it. Fred: (puppet moving, voice heard only) Well neither am I! Sceb: (puppet moving, voice heard only) OK then. Fred: (puppet moving, voice heard only) Fine. Sceb: (puppet moving, voice heard only) Good. Fred: (puppet moving, voice heard only) Good for you. (a Clydex puppet appears and moves as Clydex speaks, and once again, only his voice is heard) Clydex: I'm a platypus. ("The End", "Again", and text at the bottom that says "(to go back, click anywhere BUT here, lazy)" appears) Footnote #This word could be "Did". Trivia *This cartoon marks the debut of Clydex. Remarks *Space Chicken doesn't close the door when he gets inside. Goofs *When Space Chicken gets angry (when he says that Fred is always sleeping), the outline of the angry expression is blue. This is also the same when he says "What's going on?" in the website (although it's just for one frame when his eyes return to normal). **In the Fred scene, one of Space Chicken's lowered angry eyelids is not completely covering the top of the eye. *When Space Chicken says "Anyone here?" when he comes inside, you can see he has no legs. This is also shown when he walks away from the room. This happens at other times too like when he says "Oh. Right. Yeah. He's a platypus." and when he walks away after that. **In the same Clydex scene, this is the same with Sceb. *When Space Chicken says "All of you!" one of his lowered angry eyelids is shaped slightly wrongly on one side. *Right after Sceb finishes saying "It says so right here on the box." the Chocoloopies box goes behind the door. *When Sceb moves the Chocoloopies box down a little bit when he says "Oh. Yeah." after it moves down, it comes back up a bit with no flash tween.